


First Time

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Waverly is a bit shy for their first time
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	First Time

First Time

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Nicole smiles at Waverly, her hand moving a tuft of hair behind Waverly’s ear, “we can just sit here together.”

“I know,” Waverly reached both her hands out to cup Nicole’s cheeks, pulling her towards her lips, Waverly’s tongue running across Nicole’s bottom lip. Nicole parted her lips to allow Waverly to deepen the kiss as her desire grew. Nicole’s hands gripped the edge of the bed for a moment until she felt the kiss become more tender, more filled with desire as Waverly ran her tongue across Nicole’s. Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly’s waist, her fingertips running across the soft skin that broke between Waverly’s jeans and top. Her skin ran hot and smooth under Nicole’s caress, as their tongues danced together in a building cadence of want and desire to explore each other further. 

“I’m nervous,” Waverly whispered as Nicole’s fingertips ran up the inside of Waverly’s thigh towards her center. Waverly’s eyes fell down the length of Nicole’s body, her touch gliding over the curves of Nicole’s bare stomach, “you’re so soft,” Waverly whispered. Nicole’s hand stopped when she could feel the heat pooling from Waverly’s legs, “we don’t have to do anything Waves,” Nicole smiled down at the brunette, “we can just sit and talk. I promise,” she smiled. Waverly looked at Nicole as her hands gripped onto her hips turning them around to toss Nicole onto the bed. “I know,” she whispered against Nicole’s skin as she drug her tongue up the sensitive skin of Nicole’s neck and then captured her lips with hers. Waverly slid her hand across Nicole’s smooth skin, cupping her breast tenderly as her fingers drug across her hardening nipple. Waverly pulled Nicole’s bottom lip between her own as she kissed her, their lips and tongues tasting each other as Waverly’s hands explored Nicole’s body. Nicole tucked her hand underneath Waverly’s thigh pulling it up and over her hips, pressing her body deeper into the mattress under the petite brunettes weight. Waverly’s fingernails drug down Nicole’s stomach, her muscles twitching against the gentle touch as their kissing grew more intense. Nicole pressed her tongue against Waverly’s lips, begging for her to part them as her breath grew in anticipation of Waverly finally touching her. Waverly’s hand pushed against the hem of Nicole’s jeans and boy shorts until her fingers slid between her folds. “You’re wet,” Waverly broke from Nicole’s tender kiss. 

“What did you expect,” Nicole smiled and leaned in to take Waverly’s lips again. “I....I don’t know,” Waverly breathed as her movements against Nicole stopped. 

Nicole pushed herself up off the mattress against Waverly causing her to shift off of Nicole, falling to her side. Waverly froze as she watched Nicole sit up and stare down at her. Her emotions are all over the place, this is so different, yet beautiful and tender. Nicole is so soft and gentle, not what Waverly is use to in bed. 

“I don’t know if you are ready for this,” Nicole’s breath shook as her voice cracked. She wants Waverly so badly, from the moment she saw her she has dreamt of this moment, every kiss she has stolen has pulled her closer to where they are right now. Well, where they were just a second ago, anyways. Nicole is willing to be anything for Waverly, but she will never be a regret. Nicole needs to make sure this is something that Waverly wants. A step she is ready for in their relationship. Nicole doesn’t want to rush her into something she’s not ready for because she knows she will loose her if she does, and she couldn’t handle that. Nicole closes her eyes as she pulls in her bottom lip thinking of what to say, “maybe....uummm.....maybe we should slow down Waves,” Nicole shakes her head, “I just don’t think.....”

Waverly sits up from the bed to wrap her arms around Nicole’s shoulders pulling her until the redhead falls back onto the bed again, “I’m ready for this,” Waverly insists as she captures Nicole’s lips into a searing kiss, and her hand trails down her smooth skin finding its way under her boy shorts once again, fingers pressing into wet folds. Waverly grinds her increasing need against Nicole’s leg as they kiss, her fingers moving thru Nicole’s wetness. “Does this feel good?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole places her hand over Waverly’s moving her just slightly so Waverly’s fingers stroked over Nicole’s hardened clit. Nicole shook her head as Waverly’s fingers pressed and moved through her wet folds, “yeah.....yeah, that feels nice.”

Nicole’s other hand gripped through brunette trusses as she pulled Waverly down into a searing kiss. Nicole’s hips moved with Waverly’s hand until she rolled Waverly over, her body weight pressing Waverly into the mattress. A quick kiss to Waverly’s lips before trailing her tongue over the angle of her jaw as her hands gripped and pulled against her clothes. Nicole pulled away from Waverly to stand at the edge of the bed tugging Waverly’s jeans and panties down her slender legs and completely off to toss them across the room. 

Nicole ran both hands up the outside of Waverly’s legs as she slowly crawled up between her legs leaving kisses as she made her way to her dripping center. Nicole ran her tongue up Waverly’s slit, her juices pooling against Nicole’s tongue. She circled her tongue around Waverly’s clit and then pulled the hardened bud in between her lips sucking on her clit. Waverly moaned as one of Nicole’s hands wrapped around her hips holding her place and her other hand continued to travel up the petite brunettes body to cup her hand across her plump breast. Waverly nipple hardening under her touch. 

“Oh god,” Waverly moaned, “Ugnhh, oh god, Nicole,” Waverly continued moaning, her voice growing louder and louder as Nicole rolled her tongue around Waverly’s clit, and then back down her slit before sucking her swollen lips between her own, Nicole’s lips nipping at the tender flesh. 

Waverly’s voice grew louder and louder yelling Nicole’s name, panting in growing desire as she Nicole moved her closer to stumble over that cliff. Nicole’s tongue and lips explored every sensitive piece of flesh that would pull her name from the brunettes perfect lips. Her tongue presses against her center as Waverly’s knees gripped around Nicole’s head. Nicole presses her tongue deeper into Waverly as her walls clenched down, she forces her tongue in and out as Waverly’s walls quiver around her tongue as it drives her closer into oblivion. 

“Ungh....ungh,” Waverly screams, her hands gripping against the sheets as she rides closer to her climax. Her hips grinding into Nicole’s face as her tongue pushes deeper into Waverly. Nicole can feel her walls quicker against her tongue, she moves her thumb across her clit, pushing her over the cliff. Her name pouring from her lips. 

“Ungh fuck Nicole!” Waverly screams as she raises from the bed, one hand gripping into the bed sheets the other gripping against red locks between her legs. 

Nicole slides her tongue up through Waverly’s slit collecting her release onto her tongue Before nipping against the flesh above Waverly’s hip and moving up above Waverly. Nicole pulls her into a gentle kiss before she can catch her breath. 

“Holy shit that was amazing,” Waverly breathes, “but of course it was because.....Jesus......you know how to do that,” Waverly warps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders pulling her over for her weight to pin Nicole to the mattress. “Because you’re a girl, and.....wow...” Waverly kisses Nicole tasting herself on her tongue. 

Waverly starts sliding down Nicole’s body, her teeth nipping against sensitive flesh, her lips pulling in her aching nipple as she makes her way down to the hem of Nicole’s jeans. “What are you doing?” Nicole asked. Nicole’s hips rock up into Waverly’s touch as her fingertips move towards the center of her growing her heat. Her lips glide against the quivering skin just above Nicole’s belly button and then Waverly freezes and looks up at Nicole. 

“I.....I don’t know,” Waverly suddenly pulls herself up to capture Nicole’s lips against hers, “I don’t know if I would know what to do.” Waverly is embarrassed as she pulls Nicole’s lips in between her own again. She wants Nicole so badly but this is her first time being with a woman, and she has no idea how to touch her, or what to do. She definitely cannot do whatever it was that Nicole just didn’t to her. She is scared, but she doesn’t want Nicole to leave her so her hand gently cups Nicole’s breast as her tongue runs over Nicole’s bottom lip. “I’m sorry,” Waverly looks up into Nicole’s eyes. 

Nicole quickly chases Waverly’s lips with her own, and then turns Waverly over back to press her whole weight against Waverly into the mattress. “It’s ok beautiful. I can show you one more time,” Nicole smiles before capturing Waverly’s lips with her own. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Hope you enjoyed it As always comments and kudos are nice


End file.
